MURDER
by Emechuru Insania
Summary: Theres a murder in the castle and body parts all over what will the team do to stop the killer
1. Chapter 1

Victim in the castle

" I've heard that the king has taken Lord Von Bielefeld's feelings and they are planning a wedding". Lasagna said

holding a basket of laundry." oh I've heard Lord Von Voltaire has lost a few wrinkles because of it". Doria added

her face in her palms. "we should go check things out I've got work down that way". " oh I can't I've got to finish

this stew". Effie said stirring. " all do that for you but make sure you get the sheets inside it looks like it's going

to rain soon". Sangria said taking the spoon and stirring the stew. " I will thank you Sangria". "bye". " we'll see

you later than". "ok". They rushed out of the room leaving Sangria alone in the kitchen. She heard some thunder

and look outside seeing Effie hurrying to put the sheets in a basket so the rain wouldn't get to them. " hm". _

The next day the rain had stopped and Wolfram, Conrad, and Gwendal decide to go check the territory for

damages because along with the rain came a furious storm. Wolfram came upon a pool of red liquid on the

ground so he kneeled down. He stuck his hand into the liquid and brought it back up sniffing it. " blood".

Suddenly something dripped on Wolframs head so he took his clean hand and touched his head. The same red

liquid on both hand caused Wolfram to look up. He saw something hanging from the ended of the balcony got his

attentions. "BROTHERS BROTHERS COME QUICK". Gwendal and Conrad ran toward their screaming little brother.

When they came across the sight off the blood on Wolframs finger pointing toward the sky. " get Günter and

Gisela". They stared up at the object dangling and it took them all of 20 minutes to get Günter and Gisela and to

get up to the balcony. Yuri had followed to see what happened going against the warnings of it being to

dangerous saying if something has happened he should know. When they reach the scene they found the object

to be the body of a nude girl all cut up.

* description if u want you don't want to read this vivid part just skip it*.

The body had been slashed up everywhere not a trace of the body was unwounded. Her hands had been

cut off her eyes plucked out. Her face had been cut off her ear cut clean away. Her chest ripped open and her

heart missing and her teeth busted. Blood all over the girl and her hair was covered to see the color._

The body or what was left of it was mangled to no end unable to be identified. Yuri threw up from the scene

that was forever burned into his mind. " Who could do this". "Gisela find out who this body is". "yes Heika". They

had the

guards take the body to Gisela's room unnoticed. " the castle is on high priority look out I don't want Greta to

hear of this". " yes Heika". " Yuri Heika is it true they found a female women hanging from the balcony". Lasagna

ask looking a little scared. " well…ah… yes it's true what's wrong girls". " EH it's just that you haven't seen

Sangria have you". " no I haven't seen her since yesterday". " ah". " we haven't seen her at all she didn't come

back to our room". " EH". "girls are you saying that this is". " Heika please tell us it's not". " ah I'm sorry I can't

make that promise". After a few hours the body was identified as Sangria and everyone was mourning. " Who

could do such a thing to a nice girl like Sangris". Yuri said pounding the desk. " I want everyone interrogated". "

yes Heika". Conrad, Gwendal, and Günter gathered everyone in the castle and Yuri along with the brothers and

Günter started with the maids. " ok girls when was the last time you saw Sangris". " we were in the kitchen

together". " we were talking when I brought up a rumor I heard going around". " what was that". " EH well". "

girls please tell the truth it helps you want your friends killer to be brought to justice". " Murata Shinou". " it was

a rumor about His majesty and Lord Von Bielefeld were planning a wedding and how Lord Von Voltaire has lost a

few wrinkles". " we wanted to see if it was true so we went to finish the rest of the chores". " I was told that my

bed was to be made by Sangris but Effie came instead". Günter said. " I wanted to see if they were true as well

but I had to finish cooking the stew but Sangris volunteered to finish it for me". " hm and what did you do Effie".

" I took the sheets down hanging outside because it started to thunder and rain when I looked in the kitchen

window Sangris was there waving". " can anyone vouch for this". " Dorcas can he was on his way to feed the

horses". " when did you think something was wrong". " we all met in the hall after chores and walked back to

the kitchen". " the stew had bubbled over and the kitchen was empty". " around what time were you all gone". "

5:30 to 8:00". " Heika is this because we switch this happened to her". Effie said. " Gisela said it looked like

someone did this without mercy so it must have been a random killing or a mix up". " Heika I'm really scared what

if the killers still in the castle I don't want to lose another friend". Lasagna said shaking. " we'll have this taken

care off". " please Heika find this person and bring them to justice". " I will I promise". " thank you". The girls

started to cry as they left. " well". " we should keep people together at least a few guards with the maids and

the others". Yuri and them brought Dorcas in to vouch for Effie and his where abouts. " yes I saw Effie get the

sheets on my way to the horses". " and where were you". " I left about an hour later after feeding and taking

care of the horses it had already started raining so I went to the kitchen to dry off and Sangria was still there

she went to get me a towel and she didn't come back". " didn't you find that strange". " well I thought one of

you all saw her in the hall and ask for her assistance". " hm thank you Dorcas you may go". " yes Heika". After

Dorcas left Yuri started to make a chart. " so 5:30 to 6:30 Sangria was in the kitchen until she left". " I saw her

walking down the hall about 6:40 I helped her find some towels". Conrad said. " I offered to help carry them

back but she said she was fine carrying alone". " so between 6:40 to 8:00 she was unseen". " we'll interview

more people after we go to Gisela". They exited the room only to be stopped by a guard. " this was addressed to

you Heika". He held a small white box in his hands. " oh who's it from". "we don't know it was on the dining room

table when we found it". " thank you for bringing it". " hm". The guard bowed and left the gang. " this is

strange". " yes not even the maids were aloud in the dining area". "maybe it's one of Yuri's fans". " aw Wolf stop

talking like that". " just tell me how many time you've cheated on me". " this again god Wolf I've told you none".

Yuri sped up to pass them to avoid the conversation. As he turned the corner he started to open the box. " That

stupid wimp". " Heika come back it's dangerous". " Yuri I'm gonna". " AAAAAHHHHH". " oh YURI". They sped up

and rounded the corner to see Yuri against the wall. "YURI YURI WHAT'S WRONG". Wolfram shook Yuri. " the box

in the box". Conrad walked over and picked the box up opening the lid. " ah". Inside was a pair of brown eyes

starring up. " are those Sangria's". "they look like them". " there's a card". " she stared me in the eyes with

these before I ripped them out". " ah". " how'd this get in the castle". Conrad turned the card over. " once I've

returned all the parts I'll go for someone else my dear king". " ah". "does this me they're still in the castle".


	2. Chapter 2

They took the eyes to Gisela for examination. " yes these are Sangria I gave her an eye test recently because

she said it was a bit blurry she had this cut of color going toward the pupil as do these". " what kind of person".

" does Yuri Heika need a look at he seems jumpy". " he's the one who found the eyes". " maybe a little rest will

do him good". " yes let's go Yuri". " I'll look over Sangris's body tonight and I'll call for you in the morning if I find

anything". " alright let's go to bed Yuri". " ah uh". Wolfram helped Yuri walk down the halls to their room. " I'm

glad Greta left with mother". " oh yah". " come on lay down". Wolfram laid Yuri down and tucked themselves in. "

I know your probably scared right now but I'm here so you'll be fine Yuri". " oh yah I guess I do have one of my

best guards as my fiancé". " think like that and go to sleep". " ok night Wolf". "night Wimp". " I'm not a wimp".

"keep telling yourself that". " ah some times Wolf". Yuri turned to see Wolfram asleep so he mimicked Morning"

Yuri wake up and get dressed I can't leave without you wimp". " nnn Wolf". " up up if you want breakfast we

have to interview more people". "fine". Yuri hurried to get dressed and then they left. " who do you think might

of done it". " anyone could have done it". " true but some guards here". " everyone's innocent until proven

guilty". They made it to the dining hall and met Gwendal, Günter, and Conrad. " morning". " good morning Heika

have a good sleep". "yah I guess you could say that". "what's to eat". " well since the maids have been upset

lately it's just porridge Conrad said putting a bowl in front of Yuri who sat down followed by the rest. " hmph it's

fine I mean their friend was just murdered in a gruesome way". The rest of them started to eat and Yuri looked

at his. "oh". Something was floating in it so he picked it up with his spoon and the porridge fell off of it to show

an ear. " GAAAH". Yuri dropped it back into the bowl and jumped from his seat making them stare. " oh Yuri

whats wrong". He just pointed to the bowl and they lifted the spoon. The ear was a little red from the heat but it

was noticeable and it made Yuri throw up again. " I almost… ate". "get this to Gisela". Conrad gave it to Dorcas

and he ran off. Wolfram walked over to Yuri and held him to make him feel better which it did. "let's get you

something else to eat and checked up". Wolfram helped Yuri up and took him to Gisela's. When they reached the

room Yuri sat on a bed while Gisela took the ear behind a curtain. Yuri's eyes fell on the body where the face

would have been. " ok let see if your ok". Gisela walked up but Yuri didn't notice his eyes remained on the body

and suddenly the face turned toward Yuri. " EH". " oh what's the matter". " T…THE HEAD TURNED". " oh". Gisela

turned around and saw nothing wrong with the body. " Yuri Heika nothings wrong". " but I saw the head move".

" this has been to stressful for you maybe you should stay in bed for a couple of days". " EH no way Gisela". "

why don't you rest in here while I get sir Weller and Lord Bielefeld". " EH not in here". " how about I close the

curtain". " I don't feel comfy knowing why's behind it". " well just close your eyes and go to sleep". Gisela said

and left the room. " EH Gisel… I guess I have no choice". Yuri laid down and closed his eye. After a few minutes

Yuri heard foot steps coming near him. "Gisela are you back alre…ady". Yuri opened up to see the torn body

standing above him. " your majesty why didn't you help me when I prayed for help". " ah AAAAAAHHHHH". Yuri

sprang up to see Wolfram, Conrad, and Gisela next to him. " EH YURI". "oh… just a dream". " you've been asleep

for awhile tell me what was the dream about". " eh nothing much". "Heika". " really I'm better now come on Wolf

it's late let's go". Yuri said grabbing Wolfram's hand and ran out toward their room. " hm well Gisela I hope you

don't spend too much time in here tonight". " I'll retire early Sir Weller I can't seem to stay up late anymore". "

then I bid you a goodnight". " as do I". Conrad said and walked out of the room leaving the body and Gisela

alone as a storm started to stir. " oh dear well better look over the body". Gisela turned to see the body turned

around. " I could have sworn it was turned the other way maybe I'm getting even more tired". Gisela said and

walked over to her desk and started to write in her report papers. She had stayed sitting and writing for a good

hour or 2 when the lightning strike had distracted her. " it's really coming down out their". Another lightning

strike had caused the room to light up and a shadow to be cast by something behind Gisela. "oh". She turned

fast to see the body of Sangria hanging from the ceiling along with another Dorcas.

"".

Gisela's bloody screams woke everyone in the castle and caused them to run to her aid. When everyone reached

the Medical wing they saw Gisela on the ground staring at the bodies shaking. " I…it's impossible…Sangria's body

was on the tray and Dorcas". " How would someone get in here without Gisela's knowledge". Yuri said looking up

at the bodies and then he saw something fall to the floor so he picked it up it was another note. " I couldn't help

myself my dear king he was out alone I just couldn't wait I'd say sorry for lying but I'm not so who do you thinks

next my dear king". "eh". " Who's trying to hurt Yuri why". " I don't know Wolf but tomorrow we are calling

Murata and Shinou in here". " Yuri". " get Gisela somewhere safe ok she's gone through enough tonight". " yes

your majesty". " Conrad send a letter to Cäcilie telling her to stay with Greta in Spitzberg". " yes Heika". " what

do we do now Yuri". Wolfram said worried played on his face and Yuri gave a small smile. " we go back to our

room and go to sleep". Yuri said grabbing Wolframs hands as they lowered the bodies to the ground. Yuri turned

with Wolfram and walked out but he turned to take 1 last look at the bodies on the floor and then left for

whatever sleep he could try and get.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Wolfram had kicked Yuri out of the bed…again. " EEEEEH WOLF". " what wimp". Wolfram

murmured turning around in bed. " guh nothing". Yuri said and got up to get dressed. He heard screaming also

making Wolfram shoot up and both of them ran out of the room toward the kitchen. When they got there they

met Conrad, Yosak, Gwendal, Günter, Murata, and Shinou also the 3 screaming girls. " WHAT HAPPENED". They

both yelled out of breath. " Is it another body part". " no Shinou just scared the crap out of these girls Shibuya".

" oh for the love of you Shinou". Yuri said and then collapsed onto his knees. " you look awful Shibuya". " blah

blah how's Gisela". " a little shaken up but she refused to take a break so we have some guards watching her". "

well now that we are awake let's get dressed Wolf". " yah thanks Shinou Heika". Wolfram said tiredly and

grumpy walking out of the room with Yuri. " Man this is really effecting Shibuya". Murata said a face of pity. " Yes

he looks dreadful he should eat". " eh after he found the ear he hasn't eaten". " gross lets go check out the

bodies". Murata said walking off followed by floating Shinou and the others followed behind. " Gisela". " oh Lord

Voltaire, Geika, Shinou, Sir Weller, father". " have you found anything yet". "only that Dorcas's neck was broken,

his heart ripped out, and his tongue was cut out". " what a way to go Sangria had a worse death". " agreed". "

OI WIMP". "WHAT". " I TOLD YOU TO GO BACK TO BED". " No Wolf…". Yuri and Wolfram said well yelled going

down the hallway toward the Medical room. " are you sure your ready to see those sights". " I can handle it

Wolf". " you can't your a wimp". " yes I can and I'm not a wimp". "shut it wimp". Suddenly the stopped dead cold

looking a man in a black cloak looking at them. " ah". Wolfram drew his sword and the man took off running. "HEY

COME BACK YOU". Wolfram took off running after the man in black. " EH WAIT WOLF WOLFRAM". Yuri ran after

Wolfram and finally caught up with him before they hit the corner. " EH WIMP". "SHUT UP AND DON'T GO RUNNING

OFF AFTER STRANGE MEN". " We must catch him he might be the murderer and if so we must stop him". " fine but

stay next to me don't leave me alone". " oh right sorry". Wolfram held Yuri's hand as they turned the corner at

there surprise of what they saw on the wall. In blood a message on the wall. " My dear king you make my heart

beat so fast". Wolfram read. Underneath the message were to hearts nailed into place.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH". " CONRAAAAD, GWENDAAAAAL, GÜNTER". Yuri and Wolfram yelled spooking

everyone. They rushed out to were the screams came from and found the 2 on the ground Yuri's face hidden in

Wolfram's jacket from what Wolfram was looking at. " B…brothers". " oh…EH". They noticed the hearts nailed to

the wall and Murata came with Shinou. " What happ…ened". The 2 joined everyone else and stared at the

hearts. " who's doing this and why to Yuri". Yuri was shaking in Wolframs hold. " Get Shibuya to Gisela then to

bed while we investigate". " alright come on Yuri". Wolfram stood up holding Yuri and they walked away.

"Shibuya's getting the worst of it". "that could be our fault all the stress and the engagement party and the

wedding it takes time also paperwork". " he's and 18 year old boy your going to ruin him". "we know". " Wolf

stay in the room I'm scared to go to bed with that man in black around". " alright wimp". Wolfram laid next to Yuri

and in a few minutes he was kicking Yuri out of bed. " Eh this is useless". Yuri got up off the ground, pulled the

blanket over Wolfram, and dressed in his usual black school uniform. Yuri kissed the sleeping Wolfram on the

head, left locking the door behind him, and told the guards to watch carefully. Yuri strolled down toward Gisela's

office. " Gisela I think I need some sleeping pills or something…oh". "oh your majesty". " Shibuya you look awful

as ever". " thanks Murata a lot". "he he come on smile Shibuya". " I can't not until this person is in prison". " your

majesty please go rest". " I can't your brother kicks me out of bed". " hm". " I'm fine everyone…". Yuri looked

over at the bodies and the heads moved to look at him. " EH THE HEADS AGAIN MOVED". "EH". Everyone looked

at the body's to see the heads in the place try were before. " Shibuya they haven't moved". "I KNOW WHAT I

SAW". " go back to bed". " again I can't I'll be kicked out of bed". "fine then shall you rest in here". " NO WAY IS

THAT HAPPENING AGAIN". " ah ha ha". " No affiance Gisela but this room gives me nightmares". " sometime I do

to have nightmare when I fall asleep in here". " EH". " go back to your room Heika I don't like the thought of our

baby brother alone". " I locked the door before I left and told the guards to watch carefully". " Shall we take you

your majesty back to your bedroom". " fine you win". Yuri said, turned around, and walked away followed by

Gwendal and Conrad. " Your majesty maybe you should go back to earth maybe take Wolfram while Geika works

this out". " no in this predicament I will not desert my people". " but your majesty your health is not well you

should go back and sleep for a few days before returning". " no I'm staying that's final now thank you for walking

me to my room I will see you later". Yuri said unlocking the door and then going inside shutting it on his way in. "

his majesty isn't well". " it's effecting Wolfram as well". They both turned to leave when they heard Wolfram. "

OH YURI". " oh". They both ran into the bedroom to see Yuri's arms wrapped around Wolfram possessively and

protectively anger in his eyes. " oh". On the bed a piece of paper laid catching Conrart's eye. " oh". He picked the

paper up and read it. " another note". " oh". " it was laying on Wolfram". " My dear king what a pretty boy you

have as your fiancé I envy you for such a gorgeous man to be yours I wouldn't mind spending some alone time

with him I might drop by early to see him my king". " EH". " Yuri". Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuri and

snuggled in closer. " does this mean he has his next target". " if so it is Wolfram". " EH". " GGGGRRRRRR". Yuri

growled with a deadly look in his eyes. "he won't get to Wolf".


	4. Chapter 4

" Yuri". Wolfram called out to Yuri who was asleep on his desk. " Wimp".

" what Wolfram". Yuri moaned face buried in his arms.

"…". It went silent.

" Wolf". Yuri heard drops and quickly looked over. Wolfram was on the ground in a puddle of blood. " WOLF". Yuri went to get up when he noticed the man in black behind Wolframs body.

" hm ha ha what a wimp". The man kicked Wolframs motionless body and then walked over to Yuri.

" ah".

" your turn my dear king". The man pulled out a knife and Yuri fell back. He started to crawl away but it was too late the knife came down.

" AH". Yuri sprung up from his nightmare followed by Wolfram.

" YURI WHAT'S WRONG". Yuri scanned around the room then stared at Wolfram before pulling him into a hug.

" a nightmare thank Shinou". Yuri held Wolfram as tight as he could. " I thought you were gone".

" ah what are you talking about wimp I'm right here". Wolfram said a little confused.

" nothing let's go back to sleep". Wolfram still confused laid back down and Yuri draped his arm around Wolframs waist. They fell back asleep almost immediately.

Even though the castle is asleep that didn't mean everyone was asleep as well. A certain black haired and eyed sage was busy in the library.

" you should really sleep my friend it's not good for your health or beauty if you stay up past your bed time". A man said floating beside said sage.

" shut it Shinou I'm busy researching why don't you go look through the halls. Murata said waving his hand still staring at his book.

" fine I'll go bossy just make it back to your room on time". Shinou said disappearing into the hallway.

" finally quiet again". He continued to read until one paragraph hit him on his head. " oh could it be".

" you really shouldn't snoop sage". An unfamiliar voice said making Murata turned. " you know too much".

" ah". Lightning flashed as Shinou started to head back to the library.

" what a crazy weather pattern". He said looking out a window next to the library. He turned forward and opened the doors to the library. He looked all over the library but it was empty except or a book on the desk. " oh Ken must of left strange he left a book out". Shinou picked up the book and put it back on the shelf. " I guess I'll go look around". Shinou said and left.

The next morning was surprisingly quiet especially since Shinou the big mouth was there. Finally he opened his mouth with a surprising question.

" has anyone seen Ken he wasn't in his room this morning… actually I haven't seen him since I left the library last night".

" oh".

" I hope he's ok". The maids said in the corner.

" you don't think that…".

" now now maybe he went back to the tower after finding something or he's asleep in another guest room".

" Ken doesn't stay asleep this long he's not in the library I wonder". Just that minute the door and Murata walked in.

" oh".

" KEN THERE YOU ARE WHERE WERE YOU".

" stop yelling Shinou my head hurts someone smacked me across the head last night and I woke up in an abandoned hallway".

" eh someone smacked you".

" yah I can't remember well".

" is it the killer". Doris said staring at the other 2 maids.

" oh my I'm too scared to stay alone". Effe said staring back and forth at Doris and Lasagna.

" Geika you are lucky to be alive".

" yes yes".

" please stop over exaggerating ladies I'm fine". The maids surrounded Murata.

" I would be scared to be alone I'd have to have Heika or Geika himself stay with me".

" oh yah brothers I don't think we told you about the man". Wolfram said looking over at Yuri who was asleep on the table.

" a man".

" yes in black he wore a black jacket, hat, and glasses".

" where'd you see him".

" when we found the hearts".

" I see well then from now on we must be careful…maybe he should go back to bed". Conrad looked over at Yuri who was starting to wake up.

" Yuri".

" ah".

" Heika take the rest of the day off and sleep". Conrad said while Wolfram stood up.

" no I'm fine".

" Yuri you not eating or sleeping and as your fiancé I will not let you stay that way now bed". Wolfram said pulling Wolfram by the ear out of the room.

" Lord Bielefeld is awfully strict". Doris said.

" mm hm". The other maids nodded in agreement.

" I found an interesting book in the library I'm going to go look at it again".

" I'll come as well my sage".

" no thanks you'll screw something up". Murata said walking off alone.

" that was mean". Shinou said floating out the door.

Meanwhile back with Yuri he wasn't able to sleep because of Wolframs deadly kick.

" oof…Wolf".

" shut up I need my beauty sleep".

" but what about me".

" you don't need beauty sleep your always beautiful". Yuri blushed at this he was glad Wolfram didn't see this.

" fine I'll go take a bath then I'll sleep". Yuri went to grab clothes in his closet when he dropped ring. " oops…". He said and dropped to his knees and looked for it with his hands. " where is it". His hand hit a small metal thing. " find it…oh boots why are there boots in the clothes closet". Yuri looked up to see a man in a black hat looking at him and holding a knife. " AH". Yuri jumped up and ran out of the closet grabbing Wolframs hand. He pulled Wolfram out of bed and picked him the carried him as he ran. The man and black slowly walking behind them his knife all bloody. Yuri stopped when he ran into Conrad.

" oh Heika Wolfram what's wrong".

" I'd like to know as well Yuri".

" the man in black…closet…bedroom…bloody knife". Yuri managed to choke out catching his breath.

" what he was in the closet".

" yah".

" Conrad what's wrong you looked bothered something else happened what happened".

" it's Geika".

" oh what happened".

" well". Yuri looked around the corner and his eyes widened in fear.

" Mur…ata". There pinned to the wall was the corpse of Ken Murata. " AH".

" Geika". Murata's neck, wrist, and body were slashed he was stabbed in the chest and in his blood it read " He shouldn't have metaled my dear king another 1 down how many people must die before I get my revenge my Lord".

" ah Murata".

" what has happened here". Shinou came up behind them.

" oh Shinou Heika".

" what are you all staring at". He asked looking around the corner his face dropped. " KEEEEEEEN".


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a week since Murata's murder and not one word, murder, or body part from the murder Yuri was mad to think that the murder that haunted his castle could have murder many of his friends had gotten free from the castle. Wolfram was trying to calm Yuri down while everyone was trying to help Shinou cope with Murata's death.

" who has the guts…this person is". Shinou said angry displayed on his face hate.

" ah monster I'm not game for killing but this guy". Yuri said gritting his teeth.

" calm down both of you getting angry won't solve anything". Wolfram said.

" Wolfs got a point".

" I'm not letting Ken's death go unjustified". Shinou said standing up. " I knew I shouldn't have left him alone but…I'm an idiot". He said punching the table.

" Shinou Heika don't blame yourself".

" yes I'm sure we will get another message from the murder".

" let's make this his or her last body". Yuri said standing. " let's show him or her we are not afraid".

" yes Heika". Yuri's guards bowed.

" everyone is to have a group of 3 with them at all times".

" yes your majesty".

" Shinou can you keep a look out over the castle".

" yes".

" From when you enter and exit you must lock the room doors".

" understood".

" if you see a man in black do not fight do not approach come tell one of us". Yuri said pointing to himself, Günter, and the brothers.

" yes Heika". They bowed.

" alright back to what you were doing Shinou do you wanna see Murata's body".

" oh…hm". Shinou nodded.

" IM COMING TO WIMP". Wolfram yelled pushing up to stan and putting his hands on the table.

" no you stay here with Gwendal Conrad can escort us".

" WHY WIMP ARE YOU CHEATING I THOUGHT YOU FINALLY…". Yuri put his hands on Wolfram and gently smiled.

" I don't want you to see that again".

" I'VE SEEN WORSE IN BATTLE".

" Wolf trust me on this".

" hm". Yuri smiled and grabbed Wolframs hand then he kissed it. He left with Conrad and Shinou after he let Wolframs hand go.

" who do think this guy is".

" I don't know he wears black at all times when I see him he could be part of the staff".

" hm".

" How'd he get in my room I'll have people check each room just incase".

" he could be a stow away".

" this guy is the size of Gwendal".

" hm".

" I think we're here". Conrad said stopping the other 2. He knocked on the door and a female voice responded.

" WHO'S THERE".

" It's us Gisela". A few seconds passed and the door open.

" hello Heika wanted to see if you found something on Geika's body".

" well something I found unusual".

" unusual".

" yes a few days after the murder I had already looked his body over and I was doing it again for a thorough examination making sure I didn't miss anything and I found a note carve on Geika's stomach".

" EH".

" They dare mark his body". Shinou said hitting the wall this time.

" um Gisela do you have Murata's glasses".

" no he didn't have any with him".

" we didn't find any at the sight". Conrad said.

" he had some on when we separated". Shinou said.

" then he either lost them or they were taken".

" I vote for the 2nd Ken always loved his glasses he never lost them".

" I'll try my hardest but can you find the glasses I might need them".

" alright what does the note say".

" it was more of a poem". Gisela said and walked over to Murata's cut up body Shinou getting infuriated.

" My Dear King,  
>You bring them peace.<br>I made them cease,  
>I take the one by one.<br>Soon there will be none,  
>Can you stop the clock when before I'm done". Yuri read and then his eyes wondered the wounds.<p>

" I'LL FIND THEM AND I'LL KILL THEM".

" SHINOU HEIKA PLEASE CALM DOWN". Gisela said Shinou knocking a table over almost hitting her.

" OI Gisela what's that lounged into his chest". Yuri said pointed to something hidden in blood.

" oh let me see". She ran over, grabbed tweezers, and pulled the object out.

" it looks like…". Gisela said squinting to make sure there was no mistake.

" the bar from a pair of…". Yuri said doing the same.

" glasses". The 2 said in sync surprised faces.

" it's covered in blood and flesh is it what the killer used to carve this message".

" ah".

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH". Several girls screamed Shinou taking off followed by Conrad and Yuri. When they got to the source they saw the maid holding each other on the ground and a man taking off.

" THE MAN THE MAN".

" IN BLACK".

" HE FOLLOWED US HEIKA".

" oh".

" YURI YURI".

" oh". Yuri turned to be hugged by Wolfram.

" EH WOLF WHAT ARE YOU".

" WE HEARD SCREAMS WE THOUGHT YOU WERE IN TROUBLE".

' but those were girl screams'.

" THE MAN IN MADE A GRAB FOR EFFIE".

" WE GRABBED HER IN TIME AND TOOK OFF".

" I WAS SO SCARED".

" even in these groups where was the guards".

" is everyone alright".

" yes for now".

" why is he doing this".

" what're we going to do if he's just going to attack".

" well first we need to know who he is did you girls see him".

" no but he dropped those before he ran". Effie pointed to something on the ground. Yuri bent over and picked up a pair of broken glasses.

" oh these are".

" Ken's Glasses". Shinou said and taking them. " This bastard will pay". 


	6. Chapter 6

" CHECK THE ENTIRE CASTLE TOP TO BOTTOM EVERY CORNER FIND HIM AND BRING HIM TO US". Shinou ordered.

" HOLD ON SHINOU WE MUSNT SEPARATE ANYONE". Yuri said against Shinou.

" He killed your best friend you will stand for the attacker".

" no but we talk in private alright".

" GGGGRRRRRR IT'S A WASTE".

" NO IT'S NOT WE MUST PLAN SHINOU MURATA IS DEAD AND WE CAN'T HELP THAT BUT WE MUST PLAN TO BE AHEAD".

" GGGRRR…fine these are your people Ken would go along an I believe you can protect them all".

" hm we need a plan the women are easy targets to him so we need to protect them and I think we should collect Gisela's information from the over look of all of the patients autopsy's".

" oh".

" HEIKA A GIFT HIS LORD BIELEFELD FROM THE PREVIOUS HEAD". The guard said holding a small package.

" oh I'll take it to him he's with the maids in our room the guards checked it's safe Conrad accompany me".

" yes Heika".

" it's Yuri I'm going to be your brother in law in less than a month".

" alright Yuri shall we go".

" yep". They walked down the hallway talking about the marriage if it was going to happen.

" your…Yuri Wolfram will be greatly depressed he's been waiting most of his life for marriage and he seems to give off the vibes he doesn't want to cancel".

" but too many people have died already we must capture the murderer so no one else dies then we'll have the ceremony".

" I don't think this will go over great with my brother I shall wait here". Conrad said and stood outside the door in the hallway.

" alright I'll go then I'll be right back". Yuri said and walked into his room, shut the doors, and realized the scene. " eh Wolf".

" oh Y…Yuri". Wolfram had a small blush across his face.

" why are you wearing a wedding dress". Wolframs blush grew redder and then turned around facing away from Yuri trying to block the dress.

" Don't look your not suppose to see the dress before the wedding why are you here you told me you were busy with tracking down the murder".

" oh yah your mother sent you a gift from Spitzberg".

" oh a gift what is it".

" come and look".

" I can't I'm getting the dress altered". Wolfram said and pointed to 2 girls with brown hair, hazel eyes, and glasses.

" and who are these girls".

" we're your wedding wear your Majesty I'm Seth and this is Melissan do you need your measurements done". They said and snapped the tape measures.

" ah not right now". Yuri said and turned tower the box trying to open it.

" but Yuri you need a tux for the wedding it's only a month away and so much planning".

" yah about the wedding Wolf". Yuri said avoiding eye contact with Wolfram and opened the box to see a tiara with a long veil attached.

" what about it". Wolfram said and turned around toward Yuri with worried eyes. Yuri picked up the tiara and walk over to Wolfram who was still worried and now curious. Yuri placed the tiara on Wolfram's head who flinched a bit and Yuri backed away to get a better look at him.

" You really want to do the wedding no matter what". Yuri said and walked up to Wolfram.

" yes". He said with a pout.

" alright I'll make it happen no matter what so no need to worry about it".

" oh".

" hm".

" what are you smiling at".

" the way you look in that dress".

" AH WHAT".

" your cute very cute".

" oh". Wolfram blushed a little but even more when Yuri kissed him. " AH".

" ha ha".

" Wolf when your done have the guards bring you to thrown room got it".

" alright keep your promise wimp".

" Hm I will Wolf".

" Heika shall we take your measurements it will take a while to make your tux". Melissan said Seth shaking her head.

" yes yes she is right".

" maybe next time I have to go to a meeting Wolf get your dress finished you ladies make a dress as beautiful as him I you can".

" YES SIR". Both the girls said and spun around quickly adding and detaching things from the dress.

Yuri smiled Wolfram a little dizzy from watching the girls. Yuri shut the doors Conrad looked a little worried.

" well I didn't hear yelling".

" I just can't say no to Wolfram especially when he's dressed like that". Yuri said with a huge smile and started walking away.

" dressed like what…Heika". Conrad said running up to catch up with Yuri.

" it's Yuri".

" sorry dressed like what Yuri".

" ah thats a secret Conrad".

" ah".

" hm".

" Yuri".

" I've got a meeting to get done with Shinou".

" oh yes I shall escort you".

" hm and then retrieve Wolfram".

" alright Yuri". Conrad said as they stopped at the throne room door.

" hey Conrad". Yuri said to Conrad opening the door back turned to Conrad.

" yes".

" I can trust you right". Yuri said and walked into the room.

" of coarse Yuri". Conrad said and Yuri turned with a smile.

" that's good". Yuri said and shut the door.

" hm…I should go and escort Wolfram". Conrad said, turned, and walked away leaving the guards to guard the room. 'his Majesty is acting a little funny does he think we are against him'. Conrad thought and then he heard footstep around the corner. He had his hand on his sword and he noticed that the footsteps were coming fast like running.

Conrad waited until the person ran the corner till he realized it was his younger brother.

" ah Wolfram". Conrad said and Wolfram froze up until he recognized his brothers face and fell into him.

" Conrart he he".

" did what who". Conrad pushed Wolfram away and then he saw Wolfram holding his arm blood running through his finger. " WOLFRAM YOUR INJURED".

" he he". Wolfram started crying and Conrad carried him to the infirmary.

Meanwhile Yuri was alone with Shinou talking when a guard busted open the door.

" THIS IS A PRIVATE MEETING". Shinou yelled at the guard.

" FORGIVE ME BUT THE PRINCE CONSORT WAS JUST ATTACKED".

" ah".

" what…WOLFRAM".


	7. Chapter 7

" WOLFRAM WHAT HAPPENED". Yuri yelled running into the infirmary. Wolfram noticed Yuri and hopped into his arms scared to death.

" the man…the man in black he… chased me…I forgot my sword in…room I'm sorry". Wolfram clung to Yuri who held him as close as he could.

" where are you hurt". Yuri checked out Wolfram that's when he notice he was shirtless and noticed the bloody bandage on his arm. " ah".

" I'm fine now Gisela stopped…th…the bleeding and…your here Yuri". Wolfram said hugging Yuri.

" can you tell me what happened". Yuri said with pleading eyes to a scared Wolfram.

" maybe… I…I left the room even with the guards pleading not to but I told them to stay and guard the 2 girls from earlier and to make sure they get out of the castle without injury…I was walking down the hallway when I heard foot steps around the corner and I made a grab for my sword that's when I realized I forgot it… I looked for something to protect myself with when the man in black turn the corner with a charge cutting my arm… I took of and ran into Conrad…I'm sorry I didn't do as told". Wolfram said hugging Yuri who held him back.

" Conrad".

" ah yes your majesty".

" thank you for finding him…can you all leave us alone for a moment".

" oh yes Yuri". They all bowed and left the room so only Wolfram and Yuri were left.

Yuri sat up next to Wolfram, sat him in his lap, and held him for what seemed like hours humming. Even after this Wolfram was still scared to leave so Conrad had to escort them to dinner after Wolfram got a change of clothes. Yuri carried Wolfram on his back Wolframs arms wrapped around his shoulders and his face hidden in Yuri's neck.

" Wolf it's ok were here just sit next to me and you'll be safe there". Yuri said sitting Wolfram down next to him at the table.

The maids had actually been able to cook real food with the guards watching them the whole time so no one could sneak body parts in it. It was a gourmet meal enough to fill everyone for once in weeks but Wolfram was to scared to eat so Yuri fed him, patted his head did what ever he had to to calm Wolfram down.

As soon as dinner was done Yuri took a bath with Wolfram and washed Wolfram at the same time massaging Wolframs shoulders.

" Yuri are you mad I disobeyed your orders".

" no I'm glad your alive and the cut did not get infected".

" it still hurts can you heal it with your ability".

" I'm not in the best health to use that ability right now I wish I could…hey wolf".

" hm".

" how do you think we flush this guy out".

" bait we send someone out there".

" no".

" I don't know I just want to get out of this".

" I know I know I'll make it go away Wolf alright". Yuri said wrapping his arms around Wolfram's shoulders and snuggled into the back of his neck. " let's go to bed your falling asleep". Yuri said as Wolfram nodded off. After they dried off and dressed the guards escorted the to their room and searched everywhere before leaving to stand watch outside the door.

Wolfram laid on the bed waiting for Yuri to stop talking to the guards. He closed his eyes and then felt a dint in the bed then felt something being slide on his finger. Wolfram shot his eyes open to see Yuri putting a ring on his finger and smiling.

" on earth it's an engagement ring you give it to the person you propose to a little late aren't I".

" a little ha wimp try 2 years".

" there's also the wedding ring".

" do I get that".

" yep on the wedding day right at the wedding". Yuri said holding Wolfram closer. " good night Wolf". Yuri said closing his eyes.

" good night wimp". Wolfram said and snuggled into Yuri's hold. The rest of the night was calm until a blood curdling scream disturbed the night.

" AH". Yuri sprung up to the scream to see Wolfram crying into his hands shaking uncontrollably. " WOLF WHAT'S WRONG". Yuri yelled grabbing Wolframs hands.

" YOUR MAJESTY LORD BIELEFELD WHATS WRONG". The guards asked coming in the room.

" I think Wolf just had a bad dream am I right".

" Hm". Wolfram shook his head and hugged Yuri tight. Yuri held him back as Conrad, Gwendal, Günter, Yosak, Gisela, and Shinou ran in.

" what happened".

" Wolf had a nightmare sorry everyone for disturbing you".

" it's fine as long as you both are alright". Conrad said and they left Shinou stayed a bit and watched Yuri calm Wolfram by stroking his hair kissing, his head, holding him closer anything then Shinou left.

" Wolf…".

" I saw his face the mans face".

" oh really what does he look like".

" ah…I…I…no". Wolfram hid his face in Yuri's shoulder and Yuri just patted his head.

" it ok if you can't tell alright tell when your ready… would music calm you down".

" eh".

Yuri got up and walked over to his bag grabbing his iPod from the bag.

" this is an IPod you use it for portable music".

" oh such a small thing can play music".

" oh it can do more Wolf and it has a lot of memory so".

" this can remember things".

" no no it tells how much space it has left this is an iPod touch so I just press the screen". Yuri said and slid is finger across the slide bar unlocking it.

" oh".

" here put this in your ear". Yuri said putting an earbud in Wolframs ear. Yuri pressed the play button and it played a soft song.

" oh amazing I can hear music I think thy's what it is".

" yes it's Japanese I'll teach you it some time…do you feel better".

" oh…yes". Wolfram said and hugged Yuri.

" hm". Yuri laid both of them down and then kissed Wolframs head before falling asleep.

The rest of the night was uninterrupted by a screaming person and the sun shinned bright for once waking Yuri up.

" ngh… morning Wolf". Yuri said stretching while Wolfram stayed under the covers. " OI Wolf get up you can't sleep". Yuri said but no change so he shook him. " Wolf…fine you sleep for a bit alright".

Yuri said and stood up. Yuri walked over to the mirror and noticed blood on his pajamas. He ran over to Wolfram an yanked the sheets off to see Wolfram covered in blood, a knife in his chest, and a slit throat.

" ah…". Yuri fell against the wall and slid down shaking. "". Yuri screamed bloody murder.

* * *

><p>DONT HATE ME FANGIRLS HATE THE MAN IN BLACK<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

" WOLFRAM WOLFRAAAAM". Yuri yelled and the guards busted open the door seeing the scene.

" WHAT HAS HAPPENED YOUR MAJESTY". Conrad yelled busting through the guards followed by his comrades and they saw the scene. "AH".

" Wolfram's dead".

" EH YURI ARE YOU ALRIGHT". Conrad said running to Yuri who was crying on the ground.

" NO IM NOT I COULDN'T NO WOLFRAM WOLFRAM".

" Yuri calm down we need to get you to Gisela and checked".

" NO IM NOT LEAVING WOLF". Yuri said and ran over to Wolframs body.

" YOUR MAJESTY HE'S DEAD BUT YOU ARE NOT IN THE BEST CONDITION NOW".

" IM NOT LEAVING I'm sorry Wolf I'm sorry I couldn't protect you I'm sorry Wolf". Yuri said stroking Wolfram's hair.

" YURI…oh a note". Conrad picked up a envelope and opened it the read it out loud. " To my Dearest Lord, He saw the truth I must do away with him and now that he's gone I can be with my lord you who has stolen the hearts of many choosing him it's your turn next you cheater".

" Eh sounds like a broken hearted moron".

" I WANT THIS PERSON TO SUFFER WHEN YOU GET THEM SLOWLY WITHOUT MERCY KILL HIM".

" Eh your Majesty you said killing is…".

" I WANT IT GONE PERMANENTLY BEFORE GRETA RETURNS".

" ah…yes my lord shall we draw you a bath".

" have Wolframs body taken to Gisela's room make sure he is cleaned up when I return". Yuri said and walked into the bathroom.

After drawing a bath he let the rest of his tears fall as he soaked both in the bath and memories.

' OI YOU CHEATING WIMP WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET BACK THERE WAS ANOTHER MAN WASN'T THERE".

" WHAT NO WAY I HAD WORK ON EARTH IM GETTING MONEY".

" BUT YOU HAVE ALL THE MONEY YOU NEED HERE YOU LIAR WHO IS HE".

" NO ONE WOLF CALM DOWN".

" CALM DOWN CALM DOWN MY FIANCE IS CHEATING ON ME WITH ANOTHER MAN AND…OOF". Yuri had smashed his and Wolframs lips together and when the separated Wolfram was blushing and dazed.

" I'm not cheating your the one and only so just let me save up money to get you something nice from Japan".

" something nice'.

" you are something nice Wolfram my angel".

' OI Wimp why does this woman have bird wings and a shining circle over her head". Wolfram said confused looking at an earth book.

" that's an angel Wolfram you do know what those are right".

" yes there those things you talk about when throwing 1 of those baseball things".

" no that's an Angle and Angel is a person who is blessed as a child who has earned their wings when they die they get their wings if their good and are sent to god the bad people burn with Satan".

" oh wow you have weird religions".

" yah hey Wolf you know They might be called Mazoku here but on earth we call them angels".

" but I don't have wings or the shiny ring".

" no but your as beautiful as one".

" Eh". Wolfram blushed and then thanked Yuri. For his nice words with a kiss.'

Yuri sank deeper into the bath touching his lips when a knock on the door brought him back.

" Yuri It's Shinou I need to talk to you".

" while I'm in the bath".

" well it just a talk between us".

" fine come in". Yuri said and heard the door open so he closed his eyes. He heard a splash and opened them to see Shinou in the bath. " hope you have clothes with you".

" I do there out there… are you sure you want to have this man killed".

" I've changed my mind I want him brought to me and I'll kill him my way".

" but Yuri".

" Greta's do home tomorrow I must shield her at least…it will break her heart hearing Wolframs gone". Yuri said about to cry.

" when Ken was killed I wanted this man killed I mean we wanted to have a child we were talking about it are wedding a year from now anyway we can't take harsh treatment if we want to stay peaceful".

" hm…Wolf is dead because of him".

" Yuri".

" but your right I will get a more peaceful revenge I will bring Wolfs name in honor and for Murata anyone who died".

" hm well I should go I came to check on you I'm glad to see your ok".

" why wouldn't I".

" depression".

" I see well see you later". Yuri said as Shinou left.

After Shinou got dressed he left and went to the throne room. The lights were off so it was pitch black.

" well he's mad you think you can do this I don't think he can take anymore".

" hmph he'll calm down sometime". A voice said in the dark room. " for now let's just finish the plan".

" alright what do I do". Shinou said with a smile.

Meanwhile Yuri got out of the bath, dressed, and hungry. He looked out the window and saw it was night.

" how long was I in there". He said and grabbed Morgif. He opened the door to see the guards are gone. " Eh".

Yuri walked down the hall toward the kitchen when he heard a noise coming around the corner.

" ah". He peeked only to see a man in black slash at him. Yuri dodged that time but when the man swung again he cut Yuri at the waist. " AH". Yuri covered the wound and chopped at the man.

The man turned and ran back down the hallway he came from Yuri chasing after him. Yuri stopped in a abandoned hallway fiery mad looking around and turning.

" COME OUT YOU COWARD". Yuri yelled holding his injured side. A man dressed in black stood at the end of the hallway and then took off.

Yuri took off towards him, turning lots of corners, one hand holding his bloody side they other gripping Morgif. He stopped at a two way hallway the man in black staring at him. Yuri turned to see what was behind him and noticed at the end of the hall another man in black standing at the other end of the hall. Yuri turned to the side and watched both of them and then the first man ran away in one direction. Yuri turned to the second one who the took off the way he had come Yuri chose to follow him.

" STOP…YOU AH". Yuri stopped holding his wound, breathing heavily, he collapsed to his knees and saw the man enter the thrown room.

" gah". Yuri sprung up and ran into the pitch black thrown room he heard some noise he turned on the lights and…


	9. Chapter 9

" SURPRISE". Yuri heard as everyone popped into view. They stood there not only was Shinou, Conrad, the man in black, Günter, and others but so did Sanguis, Dorcas, Murata, and Wolfram.

" Eh". Yuri dropped Morgif who made an oooooooo sound when hitting the ground. Yuri stumble back some of the people chuckled at Yuri's surprised face.

" OI we got you good Yuri".

" what".

" in our traditions we must throw one hell of an engagement party with a theme Murder was one chosen by Geika".

" the the man".

" it's Gwen". Conrad said pulling of Gwendal's hat.

" but th…the bodies".

" magic and acting".

" but the other man".

" who".

" the other…AH". Yuri slid down the wall his blood staining it and then he passed out on the floor.

" oh".

" YURI". Wolfram ran over to Yuri along with Conrad and Gisela.

Conrad sat him up, and Gisela took off Yuri's jacket shown the deep cut.

" what". Wolfram said looking at the cut bleed out.

" GET HIM INTO THE MEDICAL ROOM NOW". Gisela yelled and Conrad picked Yuri up and followed by his brother and Gisela went to her medical room.

Days Later Yuri woke up to Wolfram and Greta asleep by his bed.

" was it a dream". Yuri said and then felt the pain in his side. " n…nope".

" oh Yuri…". Wolfram said rubbing his eyes seeing Yuri's pain ridden face. " oh are you ok".

" you guys didn't have to go that far".

" Yuri what are you taking about you weren't suppose to be injured".

" but the other man in black".

" Yuri Gwendal was the only one that was in that costume".

" then whose that man I chased he attacked me and I chased him then went after Gwendal".

" we don't know who you are talking about all we know is that you collapsed at the party".

" party".

" our engagement party".

" god remind me to plan Murata's".

" hm your ok now".

" honestly… no Hell no but I am happy your ok". Yuri said and kissed Wolfram for the longest he had ever in their life together.

" oh Daddy Papa".

" oh Greta".

" were you part of it to Greta trying to scare your dad".

" I only did what grandma said to".

" what a good girl she is".

" is daddy ok he passed out".

" I was tired because of the good job you did".

" really".

" Yuri are you ok". Conrad said standing by the door.

" ah…yah Conrad can you have Greta taken to her room I must have a few words with you and the others".

" yes Heika". Conrad and had the guards take Greta to her room then called his comrades in.

" I'll ask later but are you all sure one of you weren't in another disguise".

" no we were all in the thrown room".

" then he's out there".

" god a real criminal in our home". Wolfram said.

" were sorry Yuri for taking it so far". Shinou apologized making Murata scared a bit.

" oh what is it Ken".

" it's unnatural is all".

" how rude".

" can you search everyone around the castle". Murata said but Yuri stopped him.

" no we need to bait him out".

" ah what we can't risk anyone's life Shibuya".

" well I'll go he's only interested in my death and I can fight".

" not with that injury".

" OI I've already faced this much I can face a little more to get the psycho bastard out of our home".

" but what if you get killed".

" I'm not going to I'm not going to die on anyone I have a hard will to go on".

" But you lost some much blood can you even stand wimp".

" I lost most of it chasing the bastard".

" But putting yourself out like that".

" don't worry I'll be alright with you guys".

" DADDYYYYYYYYYY".

" oh GRETA". Yuri jumped up and ran to the door and sprung it open to see the man holding Greta. " ah".

" GRETA". Wolfram yelled.

" PAPA WOLF DADDY HELP".

" tsk…no one lays a hand on my daughter". Yuri said and grabbed his sword.

Yuri charged at the man and cut his arm making him drop Greta who ran over to Wolfram.

" alright you touched my daughter their is no reason you should live".


	10. Chapter 10

" Take off your hat coward you cut the king and threaten his daughter". Yuri said holding Morgif in front of him as the man backed up holding his arm.

" Why'd he attack us". Greta asked holding Wolfram.

" I don't know stay here alright". Wolfram said to her before standing.

" I SAID REMOVE THE HAT". Yuri yelled and swung his sword knocking off the mans hat.

The man had long beautiful sky blue hair with cloud colored eyes and sharp features he looked like a girl and could easily be mistaken as one. This man was familiar to Wolfram who couldn't name him.

" WHAT I YOUR NAME". Yuri yelled but the man stayed quiet.

"…".

" WHAT IS YOUR REASON FOR TRYING TO KILL MY FAMILY". Yuri said but the man looked at Wolfram.

" ANSWER ME".

" Yuri". Wolfram said a little scare of Yuri's yelling it wasn't natural.

" oh sorry Wolf".

" hmph My name is Gisilbert I am cousins to the Wincott family and I've come to take Wolfram as my husband. The man said.

" WHAT". Wolfram yelled his brothers blocking him.

" sorry but I'm already taking that position plus you are a complete stranger a creep and a murder".

" oh".

" I do not plan to give my fiancé to anyone".

" then I'll separate you myself I will never leave without the prince I love him and you do not deserve him". The man known as Gisilbert said and charged at Yuri bringing his sword. Yuri blocked just in time before the sword could hurt him.

" EH YURI". Wolfram yelled holding a crying Greta.

" DON'T WORRY WOLF".

" YOUR MAJESTY LET US". Conrad yelled but was denied.

" I WILL FIGHT FOR WOLFRAM ONLY I CAN".

" Gisilbert…cloud eyes…Gisil Gisil". Wolfram thought and then it hit him. " I know him".

" EH what papa".

" he's a friend from childhood I thought I finally got away from him".

" Oh I see so he's stalking you Wolfram". Yuri said pushing the man away and chopping at the man.

" it's true I've been watching him".

' Greta don't fall asleep outside come on you can sleep on my bed tonight". Wolfram said picking Greta up a book in her hands.

" hm ok papa'.

" STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY". Yuri said and stuck the man in the side but he still stood.

" I LOVE WOLFRAM AND YOU DO NOT DESERVE HIM HALFBREED". The man said and cut Yuri deeper on his already cut in side.

" TSK".

" YURI". Wolfram stood up and sat Greta down.

" PAPA".

" Conrad give me your sword". Wolfram said with his hand out.

" what no".

" GIVE ME IT". Wolfram said takin it from Conrad's belt as Yuri fell gripping his side.

" Your time I over my King". The man said and brought down the sword but it was stopped by Wolfram. " EH".

" EH WOLF".

" Your such a wimp Yuri you née to be protected".

" EH Wolfram…THIS A FIGHT BETWEEN ME AND HIM ONLY GET AWAY BEFORE YOU INJURED YOURSELF". The man said pulling his sword back.

" Your hurting my fiancé it is problem I'm never going to marry you so get out before you get hurt".

" ah…if you won't marry me by choice I'LL FORCE YOU". The man yelled and collided swords with Wolfram.

" ah WOLF". Yuri grabbed his sword and now it was two against one.

" Ah Yuri your hurt sit down".

" no not till everyone safe and since he won't leave…I'LL FORCE HIM". Yuri said and ran at the man followed by Wolfram. The man was to busy blocking he didn't see Wolfram coming and was cut on the side.

" tsk". The man gripped his side and was cut by Yuri than Wolfram over and over till he was on the ground bleeding.

" last chance we can send you on your way or you can die in the dungeons". Yuri said pointing his sword at Gisil.

" the closer I am to Wolfram the happier I will be".

" tsk Conrad take him to the dudgeon let his body fester".

" that will stink up the castle Yuri".

" don't worry we'll get it out Wolfram till then let's plan the wedding".

" ah yah but first Gisela needs to look at your wounds".

" oh right come here Greta". Yuri said kneeling down arms open.

" DADDY". Greta ran into his arms and he carried her to their room while Conrad took Gisilbert away for the last view of Wolfram he'll ever see.

" Wolfram". He said and died then and there".

" oh my he's dead we won't be able to get rid of the stain". The maids said.

" OH HEIKAAAA". Two girls said making the family look over.

" EH Miss Seth Melissan".

" WE NEED MEASUREMENTS".

" but I'm injured and bleeding from my side".

" WE DON'T CARE WE MUST GET THEM NOW WE HAVE LESS TIME THEN BEFORE". The girls said dragging Yuri out who was kicking and screaming for help.


End file.
